


Бамбук и слива

by bazarova



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Students, Teenagers, art student
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джексона хочется рисовать. Самому Джебому хочется удавиться.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> Фуджи, опять какую-то растительную херню тебе дарю х)))
> 
> написано по заявке "ау в котором жебом студент художественного факультета"

Его будят скрип кровати напротив, грохот и ойканье. Джебом стискивает зубы, зажмуривается и накрывается одеялом с головой, мечтая поспать еще немного перед первой парой. Там, снаружи одеяльного кокона, оглушительно хлопает дверь туалета, а спустя минут пять обрушивается звук спускаемой воды. Стены в общаге картонные, и Джебому кажется, что воду спустили прямо у него над ухом. Хлопок двери раздаётся ещё раз, следом слышится топот голых пяток по ламинату и снова визгливое ойканье, когда одна из пяток с глухим стуком не вписывается в поворот.

Терпение иссякает также быстро, как и время, которое можно было бы сладко спать до звонка будильника. Джебом рычит зло в подушку, выпутывается не сразу из одеяла и орет, подкрепив вопль броском тапка:

— Ты это специально?! Шесть утра, Джексон!

Завязывающий шнурки на беговых кроссовках Джексон под тапок не попадает, но случайно сбивает локтем так и не разобранные после переезда стопки джебомовых книг у стены, и они мстительно обрушиваются ему на голову. Он ойкает в третий раз за утро и, потирая ушибленный томиком Харуки Мураками затылок, оправдывается:

— Вчера я тебя не будил.

— Потому что вчера в шесть утра я ещё не спал! — гневно выплевывает Джебом и швыряет в его сторону второй тапок, — я что, так много прошу?!

— Ты дохрена просишь! — тапок проделывает путь домой за считанные секунды и приземляется у кровати, — это не трогай, тут не ходи, здесь не шуми! У меня режим: тренировки в шесть утра и отбой в десять! А ты полночи шарахаешься и...

— Ну, извините, — бурчит Джебом и трёт зудящие глаза, — не всем повезло быть сынком известных родителей. Некоторым приходится учиться.

— Еще слово о моих родителях, и я тебя ударю, — Джексон выпрямляется во весь рост, засовывает сжатые кулаки в карманы и смотрит на него сверху вниз, поджав угрожающе губы, — честное слово.

И ведь ударит. Джебом морщится и неосознанно трёт не до конца сошедший синяк на плече после их четвёртой за месяц перебранки.

— Вали давай на свою тренировку, спортсмен, — он отворачивается к стенке и прячет голову под подушкой, — а то режим собьешь.

После того, как Джексон, наконец, выметается, унося с собой терпкий запах не случившейся драки и вечно следующий за ним по пятам хаос, Джебом ворочается с боку на бок, прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты развития их разговора до самого звонка будильника, убивающего последние надежды вздремнуть перед началом занятий.

С Джексоном они впервые сталкиваются нос к носу уже после начала первого семестра. Он, сияющий и жизнерадостный, заваливается в их общие небольшие апартаменты со спортивной сумкой наперевес как раз тогда, когда мрачный и задолбанный первой неделей учебы Джебом опаздывает на занятия по живописи. Джексон неловко отдавливает ему вместо приветствия ногу, Джебом в ответ заезжает по его коленке тяжеленным этюдником и с угрюмым — “Дай пройти” протискивается мимо.

Возможно, так не стоило начинать их знакомство, но Джебом, который полночи пытается изобразить на пяти холстах все оттенки слова “Радость”, чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку после такой эмоциональной встряски и нисколько не радостным от перспективы делить с кем-то холодильник (даже если там ничего и нет).

Возможно, Джексону не стоило вместе со своим мусором выбрасывать пару-тройку джебомовых набросков, которые он рассчитывал показать преподавателю после обеда.

Возможно, им не стоило драться в первый же вечер. Но какой смысл заниматься анализом всех этих кажущихся сейчас разумными “возможно". В одну реку всё равно нельзя войти дважды.

***

— Выглядишь так, будто умер на прошлой неделе, но вдруг вспомнил, что оставил на плите чайник.

Свеженький и определенно выспавшийся Джинен ставит на свою половину стола поднос с завтраком и аккуратно садится напротив. Джебом, уныло ковыряющийся в своем омлете, поднимает на него мрачный взгляд и бубнит:

— Чувствую себя также. Вчера не спал толком из-за этюдов, а сегодня этот мудак…

Джинён, только что отпивший свой кофе, протестующе мычит:

— Нет, пожалуйста, остановись! Я не могу больше это слушать.

Понять его можно, слушать полтора месяца одно и то же каждое утро должно быть достаточно утомительным, но жажда жаловаться на жизнь перекрывает страх остаться без доступных ушей (даже если это уши Джинёна).

— Джинёна, — почти хнычет Джебом и бумкается лбом о столешницу, — я не помню, когда последний раз спал нормально, это невыносимо. Он будит меня каждый чёртов день в шесть утра, а я потом так злюсь, что не могу уснуть.

— По-моему, ты драматизируешь, — закатив глаза от раздражения, говорит тот, — ты же спишь, как убитый.

— Просто Джексон и мёртвого поднимет, — зевающий во весь рот Марк плюхается на соседний с Джинёном стул, — это один из его бесконечных талантов. Мы с ним жили вместе во время подготовки к вступительным, но у нас хотя бы расписание совпадало, и я, можно сказать, только благодаря ему ни одно занятие не проспал.

Он передаёт Джинёну тетради с лекциями и, пока чавкает своим красным от перца рамёном, просит его перевести с джинёнового корейского на нормальный те места, которые он так и не смог разобрать.

— Думаю, вам просто нужно попробовать найти общий язык и прийти к какому-то компромиссу, — произносит Джинён, когда заканчивает надиктовывать Марку особо непонятные предложения, — поговорите спокойно. Без взаимных претензий.

— Я пытался, честно, — Джебом взмахивает ложкой и разбрасывает по всему столу содержимое своей тарелки, — но мне, видимо, придется выучить китайский...

— Во-первых, у Джексона приличный корейский, — Марк, сморщившись, стряхивает попавший на его тетрадку рис, — а во-вторых, ты уверен, что это был диалог, а не напыщенный эмоциональный монолог на тему, что он должен делать, а чего не должен? Количество его талантов может поспорить только с разнообразием недостатков, конечно, но в негибкости и твердолобости замечен он никогда не был. Впервые слышу, чтобы Джексон с кем-то не поладил.

— Ну, наверное, это всё мне приснилось — закипает Джебом, залпом допивает остывший кофе и встаёт, резко отодвинув скрипнувший ножками по кафелю стул, — ах, нет, постойте, я же не сплю нихрена уже полтора месяца, а значит и сниться мне ничего не может!

— Нервный он какой-то, — замечает Марк, провожая взглядом Джебома, расталкивающего всех подряд своей огромной чёрной сумкой, набитой холстами и плотно скрученными ватманами, — бедный Джексон, я бы не хотел делить комнату с таким психом.

— На всё есть своя причина, — туманно тянет Джинён и глядит на часы, висящие над входом в кафетерий, — идём. Пара скоро начнется, а нам ещё через весь кампус тащиться.


	2. Chapter 2

_he was a punk she did ballet_

Родители учат его с детства быть гибким и одновременно стойким перед лицом трудностей и препятствий, приводя в пример стволы бамбука, не ломающиеся ни от сильных ветров осенью, ни под тяжелыми снежными шапками зимой. И, наверное, только взрощенные стойкость и гибкость позволяют Джексону выдерживать все эти боевые действия, регулярно разворачивающиеся на территории пятнадцати квадратных метров.

Субтильный и достаточно инертный с виду Джебом умудряется довести его до второй в жизни драки в первый же день их вынужденного соседства. Для студента факультета изобразительных искусств у него оказывается неплохой удар левой и впечатляющий словарный запас, достойный работника морского порта. Джексон, потерпевший за свою достаточно успешную карьеру фехтовальщика не так много поражений, чувствует себя уязвленным и опозоренным, когда оказывается побитым и сокрушенным в ходе сражения за полку в шкафу, забитую альбомами и туго свернутыми листами бумаги.

Спустя неделю совместного сосуществования у Джебома обнаруживаются несгибаемый тяжелый характер и поражающая способность привносить в размеренную и расписанную на годы вперёд жизнь Джексона хаос, называемый им самим почему-то порядком. И так скованный сотней правил Джексон воспринимает его глупый свод законов в штыки и едва ли не впервые проявляет баранье упрямство, достойное своего знака зодиака. Прогнуть замороченного и занудного Джебома становится не столько необходимостью, сколько делом принципа.

Вернувшись из библиотеки уже перед самым закрытием на ночь дверей общежития, Джексон находит Джебома дрыхнущим прямо за столом в их миниатюрной кухне. Под щекой у него изгвазданное краской полотенце и кисточка с торчащей во все стороны жесткой щетиной. Вонь от открытой бутылки с растворителем стоит такая, что глаза щиплет, и непонятно, как этот горе-художник тут ещё не задохнулся. Обойдя трехногий складной мольберт с какой-то тёмной и фактурной мазнёй, Джексон торопится открыть балконную дверь. С улицы тянет прохладой и свежестью, уходить не хочется, и он задерживается в проёме, чтобы немного подышать перед сном.

Спящим, Джебом выглядит безобидным и вполне обычным (насколько может выглядеть обычным студент факультета искусств), так и не скажешь, что утром он кидался тапочками. Наверное, встреться они с ним в других условиях и при иных обстоятельствах, могли бы и подружиться, как подружился Джексон с улыбчивым Джинёном, с которым вместе слушает курс общей педагогики пару раз в неделю и иногда сталкивается во время утренней пробежки на стадионе. Но даже долгая крепкая дружба идеального во всех отношениях Джинёна с состоящим из одних недостатков Джебомом не сможет убедить его, что это вот мирно сопящее сейчас чудовище способно к конструктивному диалогу.

Так и не проснувшийся Джебом причмокивает забавно и вытягивает по столу руку с безобразно обгрызанными ногтями. Джексону становится смешно, что такой весь из себя взрослый и крутой Джебом, требующий звать его хёном, грызёт ногти. Он подходит ближе и тихонько подтаскивает к себе одну из оставленных кисточек и кусок пластика с яркими бусинками вязкой краски по периметру. Ткнув кисточкой в зелёный шарик, он высовывает кончик языка и, молясь, чтобы Джебом не проснулся, красит ему ногти один за другим. Джексон торопится и мажет не только ногти, но заодно и пальцы и светлую столешницу.

Закончив свое грязное дело, Джексон уходит с кухни и ради разнообразия даже не хлопает дверью. Порывом ветра из открытого балкона с мольберта сносит всё ещё сырой холст, подписанный на обороте словом “Конфликт”.

Холст, следуя закону Мёрфи, падает маслом вниз.

***

Сначала безмятежно спящему Джексону в нос ударяет едкий запах растворителя, а только потом — пахнущий им же кулак. Прошедший по касательной удар всё равно бодрит не хуже будильника, заведенного сегодня не на привычные шесть часов, а на семь тридцать. Схватившись за нос, Джексон распахивает глаза и не сразу фокусируется на нависшем над ним Джебоме с зелёными отпечатками на щеках. Тот как раз заносит кулак ещё раз, и в голове мелькает паническая мысль, что если сейчас его разукрасят в ответ, Джексона вполне могут не допустить с разбитым лицом на завтрашние университетские соревнования.

Но сжатый кулак в последний момент меняет траекторию и врезается в подушку рядом с джексоновым ухом. Джебом встряхивает Джексона пару раз за ворот майки, потом тычет указательным пальцем с ярким ногтем ему в лицо и низко рычит:

— Нахрена ты это сделал?!

Вместо ответа на вопрос, Джексон кивает на направленный на него палец и говорит:

— Классный маникюр. Сам накрасил?

Ему, не умеющему вовремя прикусить язык, думается, что его всё-таки сейчас будут бить. Больно и долго. Но Джебом не то давится воздухом, не то всхлипывает, мутузит ещё пару раз ни в чем не повинную подушку и сползает на пол, словно у него сели вдруг батарейки.

— Ты считаешь, это смешно, да? Думаешь, что круто пошутил?

Джексон, быстро оправившийся от шока, проглатывает очевидное “Да” и хихиканье. Со светлыми волосами, розовой челкой и ярко-зелёными ногтями Джебом выглядит очень экстравагантно и ещё больше становится похожим на гламурного панка.

— Я просил тебя не трогать мои вещи, — убито произносит Джебом, колупая тонкий слой зелени на ногте, — неужели это так сложно.

— Да ладно, это же просто краска, — Джексон аккуратно ощупывает несильно болящий нос и слезает с кровати, собираясь на всякий случай приложить лёд, — смоешь.

Джебом со свистом выдыхает и снова рычит:

— Это масло, придурок!

Он вскакивает на ноги, замирает посреди комнаты, будто собираясь ещё что-то сказать, но только стискивает плотнее зубы, молча влезает в свою застиранную красную толстовку и вылетает из спальни. На кухне с грохотом опрокидывается стул, потом оглушительно хлопает входная дверь, и становится тихо.

***

— Ты сделал _что_? — Джинён смотрит на него круглыми глазами во время перерыва, пока Джексон в туалете в сотый раз за день намыливает руки мылом, пытаясь до конца оттереть уже побледневшие пятна. Карма его всё-таки настигает, и он умудряется испачкаться утром, пока сгребает со стола брошенные Джебомом зелёные салфетки и ватные диски.

— Накрасил ему ногти, пока он спал, — повторяет виновато Джексон и тут же оправдывается, — откуда я знал, что эта дрянь такая стойкая?

— Да прекрати ты уже тереть, — Джинён бьёт его по рукам и выключает воду, — кожу сдерешь скоро. Попроси у Джебома растворитель, когда вернёшься.

Джексон вытирает мокрые ладони о штаны сзади и кривится.

— Боюсь представить, куда он мне его засунет…

На улице прохладно, но яркое весеннее солнце всё равно выманивает всех из душных аудиторий наружу под набирающие цвет деревья. Дождавшись Марка, они долго ищут себе свободное место, собираясь обедать в небольшом парке кампуса прямо на траве.

— По-моему, ты перегнул палку в этот раз, — говорит Джинён, когда они, наконец, устраиваются, постелив на землю снятые куртки, — поверить не могу, что он тебя по лицу ударил.

— Придется извиниться, — неразборчиво мямлит Марк, жадно жующий свой кимбап, — он, конечно, та ещё задница…

Джексон цыкает и падает на спину, вытягивая ноги. А то он сам не понимает, что в этот раз облажался. Всё еще отливающие зеленью подушечки пальцев с укором напоминают ему, как ночью он щедро намазывал густую краску Джебому на ногти. Их, небось, оттереть будет посложнее.

— Я хотел ещё утром, — нехотя признается он и перекатывается на бок, — но он свинтил сразу после того, как двинул мне в нос. Даже мазню свою не забрал. Правда, половина краски с холста на полу осталась, но, если быть честным, хуже от этого не стало.

Джинён надувает щеки и треплет себе волосы, словно раздумывая, стоит ли читать ему запоздавшие, как минимум, на сутки нотации.

— Хён, конечно, не подарок, — начинает он осторожно, комкая в руках пустую коробочку от обеда.

— Но и ты не именинник, — перебивает его Марк и ржёт, заметив возмущенный взгляд Джексона, — что ты так смотришь? Ни слова неправды!

— Ну, хватит, я уже понял, что накосячил!

— На эту, как ты выразился, мазню Джебом-хён потратил кучу времени и сил, — выдает менторским тоном Джинён, — он просит тебя ничего не трогать не только потому, что заносчивый засранец. А еще и от того, что не хочет лишний раз всё переделывать.

Он поднимается, отряхивает свою куртку от приставших веточек и вешает её поверх туго набитой книгами и конспектами сумки. Выглядит Джинён таким осуждающим, что Джексон чувствует себя школьником, разбившим мячом окно учительской. Вот кто-кто, а Джинён точно выбрал педагогический факультет по призванию.

— Джебом бережет руки и просто так кулаками обычно не размахивает, и в нос, думаю, ты получил скорее из-за испорченной работы, а не из-за маникюра. У него послезавтра предварительный просмотр, и будет чудом, если он теперь успеет всё закончить вовремя.

***

Джебом не возвращается в комнату ни вечером, ни утром, ни на следующий день. Его непривычно незаправленная постель нервирует так, что Джексон, вроде как решивший и правда ничего больше не трогать, набрасывает на кровать пушистое черное покрывало, создавая иллюзию, что всё как обычно.

Чувство вины не то чтобы грызёт, но достаточно ощутимо покусывает и заставляет его неосознанно искать Джебома в шумной толпе студентов. В столовой Джексон беспокойно озирается, выискивая светлую макушку, и как бы невзначай выясняет у Джинёна, что у него Джебом тоже не ночует (Джинён его естественно видит насквозь, но вида не подает). Он рассчитывает, что они смогут пересечься на единственной совпадающей у них паре английского, но тот не является и туда, впрочем, как и большая часть его до ужаса хорошеньких одногруппниц. Преподаватель бубнит себе под нос — “каждый год одно и то же” и как ни в чем не бывало начинает занятие. Даже прогульщиков не отмечает.

Возвращение блудного Джебома случается ближе к полуночи второго дня отсутствия. Он, непривычно шумный, неорганизованный и безобразно пьяный, шокирует проснувшегося от грохота Джексона иссиня-черными волосами, выкрашенными в такой же цвет ногтями и смазанной до самого подбородка губной помадой. Джебом суетливо запихивает необъятных размеров сумку за свой рабочий стол и, не раздеваясь, валится на кровать поверх покрывала. Джексон с открытым ртом разглядывает его дырявые на пятках ярко-розовые носки, выделяющиеся на чёрном фоне, и, вздрогнув от чужого утробного всхрапа, выключает свет.

Джебом спит, не меняя позы, пока Джексон как можно тише собирается на утреннюю тренировку, спит, когда он забегает переодеться перед занятиями, и продолжает неподвижно лежать носом в подушку даже вечером. Это кажется ненормальным (как вообще возможно столько спать?), и Джексон борется с желанием проверить, не умер ли он там ненароком, но тот поднимается сам, похожий на зомби, и нетвердой походкой уходит в сторону туалета. За плохо закрытой дверью раздается сдавленное хриплое “Охренеть”, и что-то обрушивается на пол, Джексон искренне надеется, что это не Джебом рухнул головой в унитаз, увидев свое отражение в зеркале, и старается уловить хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Тревожная тишина длится и длится, а потом прерывается шумом воды в раковине и резким хлопком двери о косяк. Джексон, успевший, оказывается, задержать дыхание, облегченно выдыхает и опускает глаза на своё недописанное эссе.

Отмывшись и переодевшись, Джебом прошлепывает босыми ногами на кухню, оставляя после себя мокрые следы, и совершает разбойное нападение на холодильник. Он опустошает бутылку с водой секунд за тридцать, довольно выдыхает и прислоняется лбом к дверце шкафчика. Пока Джебом стоит так с зажмуренными глазами, с его волос успевает накапать на пол маленькая лужа.

— На второй полке есть рамён, — подаёт голос Джексон, — можешь взять. Если хочешь.

Джебом неопределенно шмыгает, шарит вслепую рукой и выуживает из шкафа шуршащую пачку самого неострого рамёна, который Джексон только смог найти в магазине (не то, чтобы его диета позволяла есть лапшу).

— Вода в чайнике… — он хочет сказать “горячая”, но Джебом потрошит упаковку зубами и хрумкает лапшой прямо так, сухой, — ну, так, тоже можно…

Рамён крошится, пачкая всё торчащему у холодильника Джебому губы, подбородок и кофту. Он морщится, когда очередной кусок сыпется на пол, и будто нехотя садится за стол. Джексон сдвигает ноутбук и грязные кружки из-под кофе к краю, давая ему место, и то и дело поглядывает на Джебома, отвлекаясь от экрана. Даже с более-менее нормальным цветом волос и в простой черной кофте с длинными растянутыми рукавами, он всё равно не выглядит обычным. Наверное, всё дело в поблескивающих в ушах сережках, модной стрижке и родинках над глазом (Джексон ни у кого таких не видел). А ещё не видел ни одного парня, кто бы настолько аккуратно смог накрасить себе ногти. Талант художника, видимо, так просто не пропьешь.

— С чёрным цветом лучше, — говорит зачем-то Джексон, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, — и ногти ты красишь лучше, чем я.

Джебом только молча нахмуривается и, заметно смутившись, натягивает рукава ниже, пряча кисти рук. Кое-где у самых обглоданных заусенцев всё ещё виднеется так и не смытая до конца зелёная краска.

— Извини... Хён.

Джебом, засыпавший в рот последние крошки из криво разодванной пачки, давится. Джексон подталкивает ему одну из своих кружек с остатками кофе, ждет, пока он перестанет надсадно кашлять и повторяет:

— Извини за это. И давай уже поговорим. Пожалуйста.


	3. Chapter 3

Краски и бумага всегда были тем, что защищало его от непонятного и слишком стремительно меняющегося для маленького него мира. В белом альбомном листе он мог запирать ото всех свои мысли, страхи и тревоги, мог растечься в нем всеми оттенками палитры не помещающихся внутри эмоций, белый лист всегда был для него верным другом и советчиком, благодарным слушателем и утешителем. Джебом рос, узнавая себя и окружающую действительность через сотни разрисованных страниц: через разорванные в гневе и отчаянии, через спрятанные от чужих глаз, через те, в которых хотелось навсегда потеряться.

Джебом вырос, а бумага и краски вдруг предали его.

— Не хотелось бы мешать, но ты пялишься на белый лист уже минут сорок, и это немного нервирует, — раздаётся из-за спины, — мне казалось, ты должен сдать работу завтра к полудню.

Джебом вопит и роняет кисть с засохшей уже десять раз тушью, Джексон позади тоже взвизгивает, больше, конечно, за компанию, чем из-за испуга.

— Вот и не мешал бы, если не хотел, — огрызается Джебом, схватившись за сильно колотящееся сердце. Он наклоняется за укатившейся под стол кистью, а после устало ложится щекой на заляпанную кляксами столешницу. По хорошему, работу нужно было сдать вчера, а лучше на прошлой неделе, но непреодолимый страх всё испортить не дает сделать тот самый первый важный штрих, который задает темп всему ходу работы.

— Но ты ещё ничего не начал, чтобы испортить, — удивленно говорит Джексон, и Джебом понимает, что последнее предложение умудрился произнести вслух.

Он вздыхает и косится на Джексона снизу вверх.

— В мыслях уже всё готово, и я боюсь, что вот здесь, — Джебом тычет пальцем в, по-прежнему, чистый лист, — так не получится. Лучше уж и не делать вовсе.

Джексон, с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем, смотрит на него, как на идиота. Для него, человека действия, такой подход кажется диким, потому что если не начать идти, то как можно куда-то добраться?

— Ты слишком много живешь внутри своей бестолковой головы, вместо того, чтобы жить здесь.

Он отбирает у Джебома кисть, бултыхает ею в баночке с темно-красной тушью и под протестующий писк ровно по центру листа ставит грандиозное алое пятно.

— Ты что сделал?!

— Держи, — Джексон протягивает ему кисть обратно, — я всё испортил.

Джебом смотрит ошалело на расплывающееся пятно, потом перехватывает поудобнее всё еще хранящую чужое тепло увесистую кисть и, пока тушь не высохла, придает кляксе форму. За спиной сопят, и это отвлекает и очень смущает, потому что рисовать перед кем-то — всё равно что вскрыть себе грудную клетку и выставить напоказ всё ещё бьющееся сердце. Джексон, наверное, улавливает что-то такое, потому что отходит и плюхается с разбегу на свою жалобно скрипнувшую кровать.

Тушь ложится на бумагу резкими тревожными линиями, кровавыми брызгами и распустившимися вопреки всем страхам цветами. Большое пятно, оставленное Джексоном, похоже на открытую рану, требующую немедленного внимания. Джебом, закусив губу, пытается хоть как-то уравновесить композицию, добавляет несмело новые линии, пятна и точки, надеясь заставить рисунок зазвучать той самой песней, что играет внутри него. Но чувства незавершенности и дисбаланса терзают его, он вслушивается в себя и понимает, что, на самом-то деле, вот так — правильно. Так, как есть сейчас. Незавершенно и нестабильно.

— О, сакуру рисуешь?

— Нет, это слива мэй, — выдыхает Джебом, борясь с желанием провалиться сквозь землю, когда любопытный Джексон заглядывает опять ему через плечо. Всё-таки, блин, испортил, — бесполезное, ни на что не годное дерево. Прямо как я. Вот дерьмо…

Он тянется к листу, чтобы отодрать скотч по периметру и выбросить рисунок, но Джексон придавливает ладонью Джебому руку и частит:

— Оставь-оставь, я понял, что это слива, не знаю, зачем так сказал...

Чужая ладонь жжет кожу огнем, Джебом вздрагивает и неосторожно сбивает баночку туши, красная тушь пачкает стол и кажется, что это алые лепестки с еще одного неудачного рисунка вырвались за границы листа из-за резкого порыва ветра. Джебом паникует и быстро вытирает бумажными полотенцами потёки, руку всё ещё жжет от касания, а щёки покалывает, и, наверное, его всего заливает краской от злости так же неотвратимо, как тушь сейчас заливает его стол.

— От тебя одни проблемы, — пыхтит Джебом и отталкивает его от стола, — умолкни, ради всего святого, и отойди, пока мы ещё что-нибудь не уронили.

Тот послушно затыкается и оставляет его наедине бороться с пылающими щеками и красными разводами на поверхности белого стола. Его рабочее место похоже теперь больше на место особо жестокого преступления, а сам он, с перепачканными почти до локтя руками, — на безжалостного убийцу.

— Как там твой автопортрет? Не залил?

Джебом замирает с комком изгвазданных полотенец в руках и резко оборачивается.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это автопортрет?

Джексон выглядит растерянным, наклоняет голову на бок и, размахивая руками, как мельница, сбивчиво объясняет:

— Ну, ты… Сам сказал — “Прямо как я”.

И правда ведь сказал. Джебом чешет щеку, забыв про тушь, и надеется, что хоть так сможет скрыть свое смущение.

— Очень похоже получилось.

— На сливу?

— На тебя, — пожимает плечами Джексон и, прежде чем Джебом успевает спросить, что тот имеет в виду, выпаливает самую ненавистную и тысячу раз произнесенную другими фразу, — а меня нарисуешь?

— Нет! — Джебом швыряется в него комком из полотенец, — как вы все достали…

Рисунок с изогнутой пышно цветущей сливовой веткой после долгих раздумий отправляется в папку с другими учебными работами, уж лучше это, чем совсем ничего. Джексон бурчит что-то обидчивое, укладываясь спать, Джебому даже не нужно смотреть на часы, и так понятно, что время около десяти вечера. Плюс-минус минут пятнадцать.

Провозившись еще с полчаса, Джебом тоже залезает на кровать, рассчитывая почитать немного перед сном занудный талмуд истории искусств, но всегда дисциплинированному Джексону отчего-то сегодня не спится, и он в очередной раз путает Джебому все карты.

— Эй, хён, — тянет он из кокона тонкого одеяла, — а почему факультет искусств?

Джебом теряется. И из-за вопроса, и из-за этого его вежливого “Хён”, которого обычно от него не дождешься.

— Ну, понятно, что у тебя талант и всё такое, но мне правда интересно.

— Захотелось, — кратко отвечает он и старательно делает вид, что читает, надеясь, что от него отстанут, но Джексон хуже назойливой сентябрьской мухи.

— То есть, ты сам выбрал?

— А кто еще, кроме меня, мог бы это сделать?

Тут, конечно, Джебом лукавит, но не может же он сказать, что когда, казалось, все вокруг знали чего они хотят, он беспомощно стоял на перекрёстке жизни и не понимал, куда ему свернуть. Ничего не умеющий и абсолютно бесполезный. Никакой. Родители вдруг решили, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы указывать, что ему делать, а он наоборот чувствовал себя едва вставшим на ноги ребенком. Решение учиться на факультете изобразительных искусств было таким же спонтанным, как и выбор цвета волос перед церемонией поступления.

И то, и другое шокировало всех. Даже его самого.

— За меня родители решили, — Джексон вытягивается на кровати и пытается дотянуться носками до нижней планки. Выглядит забавно, хотя бы потому, что Джебому этот фокус удаётся, стоит просто распрямить ноги, — у меня, в принципе, не было шансов. Ну, понимаешь, сын тренера сборной Китая по фехтованию и олимпийской чемпионки... Никто бы не понял, подайся я, например, в танцоры. Когда имена твоих родителей гремят по всей стране, хочешь-не хочешь, а приходится соответствовать.

Он переворачивается на живот и обнимает подушку.

— Я не жалуюсь, не подумай, и очень благодарен родителям за то, что имею. И… И тренер мне мой новый нравится, и учиться здесь тоже классно, и фехтование люблю. Оно же как танцы почти, только без музыки.

Джебом косится на него и думает, что Джексон сам себя сейчас уговаривает, как уговаривал всю свою жизнь, что ему нравится то, чем занимается, но лицо у него искренне счастливое и довольное. Глупое чувство зависти растекается по венам и отравляет кровь, делая Джебома едким, как растворитель для красок, которым он и его вещи пропахли насквозь, хочется сказать что-нибудь грубое и злое, вроде того, что Джексон — маменькин сынок, но тот вдруг вздыхает, надувает по-детски губы и бубнит:

— Но я всё равно немного тебе завидую.


	4. Chapter 4

— По-моему, Джебому нравится Сыльги, — говорит Джексон, глядя на то, как двумя рядами выше Джебом ржёт во всю свою безразмерную пасть. До начала пары еще полчаса, и все они развлекаются кто во что горазд.

— С чего ты так решил? — Джинён даже голову не поднимает, быстро переписывая с джексоновой тетрадки забытое задание по английскому.

— Ведёт себя, как придурок.

Джинён всё же отвлекается и поворачивается туда, где Джебом криво напяливает на себя один из своих уродливых беретов и крайне глупо улыбается.

— Он ведёт себя как обычно, — ржёт, прикрываясь ладонью, и снова утыкается в тетрадь.

— То есть, ты признаешь, что он — придурок? — хихикает Джексон и толкает его плечом. Джинён на полстраницы чертит кривую линию, цыкает досадливо и пихается в ответ.

— Я такого не говорил. Хён может иногда перегибать палку, конечно… — он скашивает взгляд туда, где Джебом корчит отвратительно милую (на его взгляд) рожу для преступно симпатичной Сыльги, морщится и внезапно окрикивает его, — Джебом-хён, остановись, это слишком уже.

Сыльги смеется над тем, как Джебом вздрагивает и пристыженно втягивает голову в плечи, потом что-то спрашивает у него и удобнее устраивается на месте, опершись локтем на парту. Джебом, всё ещё смущенный, роется в сумке и вытаскивает наружу потрепанный скетчбук.

— Точно нравится! — суфлерским шепотом произносит Джексон и толкает Джинёна ещё раз, — смотри, он её портрет рисует!

— Ещё раз толкнешь, и я отсяду! — почти рычит Джинён и вырывает напрочь испорченную страницу, — оглянись, Шерлок, они все друг друга рисуют! Задание, наверное, у них какое-то…

Покрутившись на месте, Джексон и правда замечает, что подавляющая часть группы изошников сидит по двое и быстро царапает что-то в таких же, как и у Джебома, небольших альбомах.

— А меня он рисовать отказался…

— Я бы тоже отказался.

— Эй! С чего это вдруг?

— Сына, — вздыхает Джинён, — во-первых, тебя бы пришлось приклеить к стулу, чтобы ты сидел неподвижно, а во-вторых, как бы тебе понятнее объяснить… — он задумывается ненадолго, прикусив кончик ручки, а потом говорит, — прикинь, что ты пробежал марафон только что. И вот ты такой уставший и потный стоишь в раздевалке в одних трусах, а к тебе подбегает фанат и требует, чтобы ты пробежал спринт вот прямо сейчас специально для него! Понравится тебе? Побежишь?

— Конечно, понравится, — лыбится Джексон, — и побегу!

— Ты безнадежен, — бурчит Джинён и с удвоенной скоростью начинает переписывать всё заново.

— Да ладно, я понял твою мысль, — Джексон смеётся и хлопает его по плечу пару раз, — но Джебом всё равно какой-то неправильный. Ты посмотри, он же улыбается и пытается шутить. Точно влюбился!

— Когда Джебом-хён влюбляется, он, как ты выразился, действительно ведёт себя, как придурок. Из него слова клещами не вытянешь, ходит только и трагично вздыхает, — Джинён ставит точку, закрывает тетрадь и вздыхает, — жалкое зрелище.

***

Проходя мимо корпуса со студиями, в которых занимаются студенты факультетов изящных искусств, Джексон немного сбавляет ход. В большинстве не зашторенных и раскрытых настежь окнах горит свет, (хотя время уже позднее и, по хорошему, всем пора бы расходиться), и можно видеть, как кипит за ними насыщенная творческая жизнь. Танцоры танцуют, музыканты что-то там репетируют все разом, создавая безумную какофонию, а художники, работающие в студии на первом этаже, творят…

Какую-то дичь.

Джексон тормозит и подпрыгивает немного, пытаясь заглянуть в окно студии, из которого раздается знакомая вонь растворителя и громкие ненормальные вопли. Среди смеха и девичьих визгов вдруг угадывается знакомый голос, уверяющий, что он в жизни чего-то не будет делать, что они его не заставят даже за вагон упаковок клубничного молока.

Заинтригованный донельзя, Джексон заворачивает за угол и просачивается в двери корпуса. На минуту ему кажется, что он попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную или музей современного искусства, потому что всё вокруг, начиная гипсовыми раскрашенными в самых интересных местах статуями и заканчивая белым грандиозным фортепьяно с забытыми кем-то розовыми пуантами на крышке, выглядит сюрреалистично.

Найти нужную студию несложно, даже в самом начале коридора слышно, как орут там студенты с тонкой душевной организацией. Особенно выделяется студент с самой тонкой организацией, которую Джексон когда-либо встречал у людей. Он бы и не поверил, что Джебом с обычно тихим низким голосом способен на такие высокие ноты, не просунь он голову сквозь приоткрытую дверь тогда, когда тот, не совсем одетый, убегает от нескольких девчонок, петляя перепуганным зайцем между расставленными мольбертами.

Он бежит, выкрикивая “Нет, и не просите!”, бросается к выходу, глядя через плечо на преследовательниц, вооруженных карандашами и кисточками, и на полном ходу врезается в замешкавшегося на пороге Джексона. От удара из глаз едва искры не сыпятся, на фоне смех девчонок сменяется на обеспокоенное кудахтанье, а в самое ухо прилетает отборная ругань, большую половину которой он даже не понимает (но догадывается, что его матери сейчас икается где-то в Гонконге).

Они не падают только потому, что коридор достаточно узкий. Джексон, придавленный к противополежной стене, ойкает и трёт ушибленный лоб, а Джебом, закрывший нос руками, продолжает бессовестно браниться в присутствии раскрасневшихся от погони девчонок. Джексон настойчиво тянет его за запястье, чтобы посмотреть на масштабы происшествия, и ощупывает его нос аккуратно, а тот, прозрев, наконец, умолкает и пялится на него растеряно. Нос у него целый и по-прежнему красивый, хоть и покрасневший от ушиба.

— Ты что тут забыл? — бубнит Джебом, бьёт его по рукам и отворачивается.

— Проходил мимо.

— Вот мимо бы и проходил.

Он вскидывает подбородок, выпячивая челюсть, Джексону становится смешно и он, не сдержавшись, прыскает, как и девчонки за его спиной, затаив дыхание прислушивающиеся к их привычной перебранке. Из дверей выглядывает Сыльги, она смотрит на них двоих, потом словно рентгеном просвечивает Джексона и довольно улыбается, на её круглых щечках появляются ямочки, и Джексон так залипает на них, что практически на автомате соглашается на её предложение.

Ему надоедает уже минуте к седьмой, и он, сидя без рубашки на высоком подиуме под горячим светом софита, понимает, почему Джебом улепетывал по всей аудитории. Позировать оказывается скучно и неудобно, потому что тело моментально затекает от не очень удобной позы, а глаза слезятся из-за лампы. А ещё он безбожно потеет.

Девчонки, отвесившие ему и всем неодетым частям его тела кучу приятных комплиментов, больше не щебечут, а с крайне сконцентрированным видом рисуют, скрывшись за стеной мольбертов. Угрюмый Джебом, примостившись сбоку, тоже шкрябает черным мелком по неровно обрезанному куску картона, уложенного на колени. Пальцы у него перепачканные, и на щеке тоже виднеются полосы от того, что он нервно раз за разом поправляет мешающую челку. Среди мольбертов, гипсовых голов с пугающе мертвыми взглядами и расставленных вдоль стен холстов увешанный своими серёжками и кольцами Джебом выглядит очень на своем месте.

Тот, словно почувствовав, что Джексон на него смотрит, ёрзает на стуле и вдруг поднимает глаза от своего картона, уставившись в ответ. Игра в гляделки длится всего ничего, Джебом случайно раздавливает свой мелок и, смутившись, занавешивается отросшими с начала учебного года волосами. Кончики ушей и видимая часть щёк у него алеют так же, как у Джексона горят огнем лицо и грудь из-за падающего на него света от лампы.

Они заканчивают рисовать, когда измученный долгим сидением Джексон начинает уже беспокоиться, что общежитие скоро закроется, и им придется ругаться с комендантом. Он, весь потный и скрипящий каждым суставом, со стоном облегчения сползает с подиума и, обтеревшись своей же майкой, накидывает олимпийку прямо на голое тело. Джексон думает, что все сейчас разойдутся, но Сыльги тоном, не терпящим возражений, просит всех разложить работы на полу.

Судя по отсутствию неразберихи, дело это обычное, все организовано выкладывают наброски один за другим и встают полукругом. Джебом, кажется, технично пытается слиться, но в последний момент оказывается пойманным уже у самых дверей. Он нехотя бросает свой картон рядом со всеми и отходит подальше, словно не желая показывать свою к нему причастность.

Джексон, конечно, мало что понимает в этом их искусстве, но всё равно подходит посмотреть на то, что у них вышло. Он думает, что увидит сейчас десять своих физиономий, но с удивлением обнаруживает свое не очень похожее лицо только на двух карандашных набросках. На остальных в основном запечатлены либо глаза отдельно, либо губы, кто-то схематично набросал его во весь рост, а кто-то боролся с кончиком его носа всё это время (нос определенно победил незадачливую художницу), на листе, положенном на пол Сыльги, вообще нарисован только его торс с ярко выделяющимися сосками и дорожкой волос у пупка. Рисунок выглядит такими реалистичным, что Джексону становится даже как-то неуютно, и он стыдливо прикрывается руками.

На сиротливо лежащем в сторонке картоне Джебома изображены его, Джексона, перевитые венами кисти рук. Он даже вытягивает правую, чтобы сравнить её с рисунком. Похожа. Джебом никогда не показывал то, что рисует, кроме той ветки сливы, конечно, и Джексон даже не догадывался до этого самого момента, что тот и правда так хорош.

Рисунок выглядит не так реалистично, как у той же Сыльги (он еще раз передергивается), но всё равно производит впечатление, что Джебом пол жизни только и делал, что рисовал его руки.

***

— Ты что, единственный парень в группе? — спрашивает Джексон, когда они вдвоем идут до общежития. Плечо оттягивает тяжелая сумка Джебома, набитая деревянными планшетами, которую он у него, и так похожего больше на груженного ослика, отобрал, когда они ушли последними из студии. Понятно теперь, почему он не ходит в спортзал: с такой поклажей никаких тренировок не надо.

— Мы же все вместе ходим на английский, неужели ты раньше не замечал?

— Так мы же не только с вами ходим, но еще и с историками, — оправдывается Джексон и незаметно поправляет сползающую с плеча лямку, — повезло тебе, столько девчонок, и все хорошенькие. Выбирай любую.

Джебом как-то неопределенно фыркает на его замечание и носком кеда отфутболивает с дороги брошенную кем-то банку от Колы.

— Вообще, нас сначала двое было, но Тэхён около месяца назад забрал документы по состоянию здоровья.

— В смысле?

— Депрессивный эпизод, — Джебом пожимает плечами, — не выдержал… Всего.

Звучит он так, будто для него это норма, когда кто-то рядом вот так ломается. В голосе нет ни сочувствия, ни сожаления, ни беспокойства.

— Один-два раза в неделю кто-нибудь обязательно плачет, — уныло продолжает он, внезапно разоткровенничавшись, — Сыльги только и успевает всем носы сопливые вытирать.

— А ей ты вытираешь? — Джексон толкает его плечом и многозначительно поигрывает бровями.

Джебом, не ожидавший толчка, путается в ногах и влетает в растущие вдоль тропинки кусты. Джексон хватает его за рукав толстовки и тянет обратно, пока он не опрокинулся в сладко пахнущие гортензии.

— Сыльги никогда не плачет, — пыхтит Джебом, отряхивая с подранных на коленках джинс пыль, — она сильная, умная и очень талантливая. И староста, к тому же, она должна подавать пример.

— И красивая, — тянет Джексон, поглядывая на нахохлившегося воробьем Джебома, — вы с ней отлично подходите друг другу по всем характеристикам.

Тот долго никак не комментирует услышанное, а потом, когда до него доходит непрозрачный намек, протестующе мычит:

— Нет! Никогда, ты что! Это же… Сыльги.

— Звучит, как диагноз, — хихикает Джексон, — или, может, тебе она тоже сопли подтирает пару раз в неделю?

— За языком следи, — привычно ощетинивается Джебом и тоже толкает его плечом. Джексон, правда, в ногах не путается и в кусты не падает.

— Она просто друг. И слишком крутая для меня, — заговаривает он снова, когда Джексон уже думает, что их чуть ли не первый адекватный диалог умер окончательно.

— Ты тоже крутой, — уверенно говорит Джексон уже у самого входа в общежитие, — и талантливый, и сильный. И… На свой портрет похож.

— Чего?..

В полумраке не видно, но Джексон практически уверен, что Джебом опять заливается краской. Удивительно, как легко он выучил его привычки, жесты и мимику. Вот Джебом трогает пальцами нос, и это значит, что он смущен до ужаса, а потом убирает за ухо волосы, и это можно прочитать как то, что ему приятно было услышать комплимент.

— Тот твой автопортрет со сливой мэй, — немного коряво формулирует Джексон, — ты ведь такой же как и это дерево: с грубой корой, причудливо изогнутыми неукротимыми ветками и терпкими плодами, от которых скулы сводит. Я когда впервые увидел это дерево в саду у бабушки, не понимал, зачем оно такое бестолковое нужно.

Он молчит немного, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Но потом в январе слива вдруг зацвела, — Джексон поднимает взгляд, — и, если честно, это одна из самых красивых вещей, что я видел в жизни.


	5. Chapter 5

_Чтобы рисовать бамбук,_   
_бамбук должен быть в твоем сердце_

_Вэнь Тун_

Созданный из одних недостатков Джексон имеет одно неоспоримое достоинство, обернувшееся, впрочем, для Джебома настоящим проклятием. У шумного, любопытного и живущего по каким-то своим дурацким правилам Джексона очень красивые кисти рук. Перевитые венами, жилистые, с длинными узловатыми пальцами и аккуратными ногтевыми пластинами. Только такие руки и были на страницах учебников по пластической анатомии, которые Джебом штудировал во время подготовки к вступительным. Он копировал рисунки оттуда и думал, что на самом деле ни у одного человека не может быть таких рук. Потому что в мире нет ничего идеального.

А потом в его жизнь врывается опровергающий эту теорию Джексон и бьёт его в челюсть самым совершенным на свете кулаком. Бьёт несильно и как-то неумело, словно это едва ли не первая его стычка. Сильно бьёт Джебома после, когда Джексон протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться с пола, усыпанного после драки их общими вещами. Оглушенный, он долго пялится на протянутую мозолистую ладонь, отмечает и покрасневшие костяшки, и взбухшие под кожей вены, и широкое запястье с выпирающей косточкой, и пропускает момент, когда Джексон бубнит — “Ну, и хрен с тобой” и уходит тяжело в сторону туалета.

В книгах по истории искусств, которыми заставлена целая полка, написано, что в эпоху Ренессанса внешняя красота обязательно свидетельствовала о красоте внутренней. Но эпоха, в которую произошел расцвет европейского искусства, давно прошла, забрав с собой и понятные любому жившему тогда человеку закономерности.

Руки Джексона хочется рисовать.  
Самого Джексона хочется придушить.  
И это самое сильное противоречие, которое когда-либо испытывал Джебом.

Первый набросок он делает прямо в тетради, в которой должен написать занудное эссе. Джебом даже не осознает действие, просто чиркает ручкой по странице, как делает это обычно, заскучав из-за задания. Эскиз выходит неказистым, руки на бумаге лишь отдаленно напоминают те, что придерживают учебник корейского с противоположной стороны стола. Но Джебом, выйдя из своего транса, всё равно тут же вырывает лист и остервенело комкает, пока Джексон, имеющий отвратительную привычку объявлять о себе в самые неудачные моменты, не заметил его внезапный творческий порыв.

Через пару недель Джебом вырывает ещё одну страницу, и затем ещё одну, идеальные руки, выбившие из него дух во время очередной глупой драки, сбивают с толку, когда, словно из ниоткуда, появляются в его разлинованных тетрадях. Испортив еще один лист, Джебом признаёт победу бессознательного над сознательным и покупает небольшой скетчбук.

Альбом заполняется не так быстро, как тетрадки, Джебом рисует ночами под светом своей лампы у кровати, пока Джексон дрыхнет, свесившись наполовину с постели. Когда скетчбук открывается на середине, Джебом, замученный бессонными ночами, понимает, что может нарисовать чужие руки просто по памяти, и всепоглощающая ненависть затапливает его с головой, он чувствует себя больным и глубоко травмированным, но всё равно рисует снова и снова. К рукам постепенно добавляются предплечья и крепкие плечи, выглядывающие из одеяла, потом рельефные коленки и щиколотки с выступающими косточками.

К ненависти прибавляются жгучий стыд и параноидальный страх быть пойманным. Джебом, сквозь этот оглушающий шум, убеждает себя, что всего лишь практикуется, просто учится, а попроси он Джексона позировать, тот не откажет. Это вроде бы помогает снизить чувство вины, но никак не помогает снизить напряжение каждый раз, когда они случайно сталкиваются локтями или коленями под столом на кухне. Для Джексона это так естественно, так просто. Для Джебома так сложно не вздрогнуть и удержать себя на месте, плотно стиснув зубы.

Джексона хочется рисовать всего.  
Самому Джебому хочется удавиться.

***

Устоявшаяся на улице жара плавит мозги и делает всех ленивыми, медлительными и вялыми, а неотвратимо надвигающийся конец семестра с первыми экзаменами — нервными. Даже Марк — образец буддийского спокойствия — умудряется грохнуть зависший ноутбук с каким-то вымученным рефератом так, что тот искрит и больше не включается, доведя его до слёз прямо посреди столовой. На их стол пялятся со всех сторон, и Джебома от этих взглядов передёргивает, он подсовывает Марку уже ненужный сегодня учебный компьютер и, потрепав зарывшегося и заблудившегося в своих распечатках Джинёна по плечу, уходит в студию, где его ждет самое нудное в мире занятие.

Он возится с оклейкой готовых работ паспарту до самого заката, осветившего аудиторию теплым оранжевым светом. Джебом откладывает ножницы, влезает на подоконник с не первым за день стаканом кофе и усталыми глазами смотрит за тем, как солнце стремительно уходит на покой за горизонт. Ему нравятся закаты, есть в них что-то такое грустное и траурное, потому что вместе с ним провожаешь ещё один прожитый день, который никогда уже не повторится.

Пригревшись на окне, Джебом проваливается в сон буквально на пару-тройку минут, если судить по пепельному цвету неба, недальновидно оставленный рядом с учебными эскизами кофе опрокидывается от неосторожного движения и заливает насмерть верхний рисунок. Вымученный портрет натурщицы плачет кофейными слезами, а сам Джебом едва держится, чтобы не разреветься.

Уже у самой общаги он вспоминает, что отдал свой ноутбук Марку и остался без фотографий натурщицы, которые можно было бы за ночь превратить в приличный эскиз. Ему голову оторвут, если он явится на итоговый просмотр с неполным набором рисунков завтра утром, Джебом бьется лбом о стол на кухне, проклиная себя за криворукость, и перебирает варианты. В девчачий корпус его не пустят, а у Джинёна самого завтра какое-то жуткое тестирование, и было бы преступлением просить его позировать полночи.

— Если ты пытаешься таким образом самоубиться, то могу предложить тебе свою помощь и прикончить тебя быстро и тихо, — ворчит Джексон, стоя в дверях. Он немного сонный и лохматый, видно, Джебом своими страданиями поднял его с постели.

Просьба позировать для Джебома всегда была равносильна признанию, казалось бы, почти полгода учебы должны уже были убить в нём все эти излишние сантименты, но сантименты всё ещё живее его залитого кофе эскиза, брошенного прямо там, в студии, на окне.

Слова не сразу складываются в предложение, язык непослушно ворочается в пересохшем от внутреннего волнения и смятения рту, а глаза отказываются смотреть не мимо всё торчащего полуголого Джексона в проходе.

— Можешь мне попозировать?

Джексон, конечно, соглашается с присущими ему энтузиазмом и бьющей через край энергией, сбивающей с ног. Джебом не сильно верит в то, что у них двоих сейчас получится хоть что-то, но страх оказаться завтра на позорном столбе (списке должников) усаживает его за мольберт.

Он нарисовал не одну сотню портретов за жизнь, и несколько десятков уже здесь, в университете, Джебом смотрел в сотни глаз, но в глаза Джексона он посмотреть не может, потому что иррационально боится, что он прочтет в его собственных тот самый Большой Секрет, спрятанный под матрасом. Джебом делает набросок его головы практически вслепую, закономерно уничтожая схожесть, злится сам на себя, но взгляд всё равно соскальзывает с заспанного джексонового лица.

— Получается? — голос у Джексона хриплый от долгого молчания, которого Джебом от него не ожидал.

Мотая головой из стороны в сторону, Джебом глядит на чей-то чужой портрет перед ним и безнадежно выдыхает, бумкнувшись носом о мольберт:

— Никогда не рисовал твоё лицо. Это слишком…

Окончание фразы кажется ему спустя мгновение многозначительным, пауза затягивается, а в голову не приходит ни одного слова, которое не выглядело бы подозрительным. Запоздало приходит мысль, что всё, что он только что сказал, уже звучит крайне подозрительно. Не рисовал лицо, но рисовал что?

— Мои руки ты тоже никогда не рисовал, но тогда сразу вышло классно, — в очередной раз за вечер приходит на помощь Джексон, — ты крутой, и у тебя всё получится.

Джебому слишком давно никто не говорил, что у него хоть что-то получилось, он не видел маму бесконечно долго по меркам домашнего ребёнка, заинтересованного больше красками и книгами, чем общением со сверстниками. Оценка Джексона льстит, хоть тот и ни черта не смыслит в искусстве, и вроде как дает силы поднять глаза от черных из-за карандаша ладоней и начать всё заново.

Высокие скулы, большие округлые глаза, пухлые, немного капризно изогнутые губы, подбородок с едва заметной ямочкой, будто кто-то случайно нажал в центре пальцем, острая линия нижней челюсти и идеально прямой нос.

Красивый. Джексон перед ним невыносимо красивый, а Джексон на бумаге — не очень. Для учебного эскиза сходство — не главное, но Джебом упрямо правит и правит линии, пытаясь добиться ускользающей от него похожести.

— Твой нос — ужасен, — бубнит, стряхивая с листа резиновых червячков от ластика, — он до отвратительности прямой и симметричный, как ты с ним таким живешь.

— Ты сейчас оскорбил несколько поколений моей семьи, от которых он мне достался, — хмыкает Джексон и тычет себя в самый кончик носа, расплющив его немного, — по-моему, он слишком широкий.

— Пригладь волосы сбоку, от них такая тень сильная падает, что я ухо не вижу, — съезжает с вдруг ставшей опасной темы Джебом, — с другой стороны. Не пригладил. Всё ещё нет. Айщ, стой, я сам.

Он прошлёпывает к Джексону и убирает плохо лежащую прядь ему за ухо, взгляд цепляется за длинные, почти девчачьи ресницы и россыпь веснушек на щеках, которые он никогда раньше не замечал, потому что вот так ни разу его не рассматривал. Джебом так и говорит:

— У тебя, оказывается, веснушки.

— Чего?

— Веснушки. Вот тут.

Джебом трогает кончиками испачканных пальцев не успевшие ещё напитаться летним солнцем пятнышки прежде, чем понимает, что делает. Они с Джексоном слишком близко, буквально на расстоянии вдоха, который не получается сделать, потому что кто-то только что откачал из комнаты весь воздух разом. Легкие горят, сердце предательски бьётся о грудную клетку так громко, что, наверное, его слышно даже соседям, Джебом чувствует, как жар медленно поднимается по шее и захватывает скулы, он знает, что краснеет, но ничего не может с этим поделать, как и с тем, что Джексон быстро прижимается своими сухими губами к его и тут же отстраняется, глядя в упор.

Кровь отливает от лица, а перед глазами на секунду всё расплывается, к горлу подкатывает паническая тошнота, и Джебом тяжело её сглатывает, боясь, как бы его и правда не вывернуло.

— Ты что сделал?..

Джексон резко выдыхает.


	6. Chapter 6

Марк поддерживает его под плечо, когда они поднимаются по лестнице на жилой этаж общежития. Вокруг слышен смех вернувшихся с каникул студентов, и Джексон тоже смеется, здороваясь с теми и этими и не обращая внимания на тянущую боль от растяжения. Спортивные сборы в Пусане были крутыми настолько, что он, загорелый и пахнущий морем, теперь три недели будет скакать с туго перебинтованной стопой. Но зато с очередной медалью на шее и командным кубком, которым украсят зал славы университета.

В дверях их комнаты стоит Джинён. Спиной. Издалека доносится его раздражённый голос, которым он отчитывает, должно быть, Джебома, прячущегося внутри.

— Джинён у нас бессмертный, — хихикает Марк и перехватывает Джексона поудобнее, — боюсь представить, что Джебом сделал бы с любым другим, заговори с ним таким тоном.

Чем они ближе, тем меньше Джексону хочется туда идти, ему казалось, что за время каникул его отпустит, но не тут-то было. Внутренности скручивает узлом, как только он слышит оправдывающееся бурчание Джебома, а скула, с которой давным-давно сошел синяк, вспыхивает фантомной болью.

— Дело твоё, — отрезает Джинён, когда Джексон, наконец, добирается до распахнутой настежь двери, — но я бы не рубил с плеча, потерпи хотя бы до конца года, может еще всё…

Тут Джинён оборачивается на шум и, заметив их с Марком, расплывается в улыбке.

— А вот и наш главный герой с боевым ранением, ковыляй сюда, я и тебя отругаю, пока запал не кончился.

— Меня нельзя ругать, — Джексон допрыгивает до Джинёна на одной ноге и виснет у него на плечах, — я самый больной в мире человек.

— На голову.

Джебом выходит из тени и разглядывает Джексона угрюмо поверх джиненового плеча. Первое, что бросается в глаза — его сильно отросшие волосы, и только потом уже обожженная солнцем сухая кожа и пирсинг в носу, ловящий свет потолочной лампы.

— Не буду вам мешать, — произносит он, отведя взгляд в сторону, — пойду…

Джебом расталкивает их от входа, наступает мимоходом пискнувшему Марку на ногу и спешно уходит, даже не надев нормально кеды. Джинён, продолжающий обнимать легко Джексона, смотрит в стремительно удаляющуюся спину и окрикивает:

— Ну, и куда ты? Это же твоя комната! Хён, вернись!

И говорит озадаченно уже тише:

— Да что с ним такое? Ведет себя, как… Как придурок.

Джинён неверяще глядит на Джебома, свернувшего только что за угол, а потом, прищурившись, на притихшего Джексона.

— Что у вас двоих тут происходит?

— Так и не смогли найти общий язык, — уклончиво отвечает Джексон и, натянуто улыбнувшись, проталкивает Джинёна сквозь проход, — идемте, посмотрим вместе, как я героически получаю сначала растяжение, а потом кубок!

В честь такого события Джексон заказывает много пиццы, много пива и много закусок, которые не ел и не пил, наверное, лет сто. Они смотрят запись с соревнований, кроша чипсами на скинутое на пол покрывало, а когда видео заканчивается, то начинают показывать друг другу фотки с каникул. Марк, уезжавший в тренировочный лагерь в горы, демонстрирует свои снимки и жалуется, что их команда слила марафон первогодкам из местного университета, Джинён, которого Джексон успел даже пару раз выцепить в Пусане, заплетающимся языком вещает про жутко большую рыбу его мечты, которую ему удалось выловить вместе с отцом во время их сугубо мужского отдыха. Он долго ищет фотку с той самой рыбиной, но вместо неё у него находится только куча зернистых снимков с широко улыбающимся Джебомом в панамке.

Джебом выглядит непривычно, потому что для Джексона он никогда так вот не улыбается, Джебом, кажется, вообще ему не улыбался ни разу за всё время. Джексон так и говорит обиженно вслух и сам перелистывает снимки пальцем на экране чужого смартфона, пока не доходит до того, на котором Джебом читает на ступеньках общаги перед самым отъездом на свои непонятные каникулы, называемые у их факультета страшным словом “Пленер”. На фотографии не очень видно, но Джексон знает, что у Джебома там разбита губа.

— Мне он сказал, что на него упал мольберт, — тянет румяный захмелевший Джинён и вытягивается на покрывале, подложив руки под голову.

— Я так понимаю, это был тот же мольберт, что поставил Джексону синяк под глазом, — замечает Марк, косясь на него, — помню, как орал куратор...

Джексон морщится и тоже ложится на спину, под ноги попадают пустые коробки из-под пиццы и парочка так и не открытых банок пива. Свой синяк он заслужил, а на Джебома и правда тогда упал мольберт, хоть в это и практически невозможно поверить.

— Думаю, вам надо разъехаться, вы уже целый семестр бодаетесь, — Джексон оборачивается на Марка, поднимающегося нетвердо сначала на колени, а потом и в полный рост, — попросите кого-нибудь поменяться.

Он замечает заинтересованный направленный на него взгляд и вскидывает ладони в защитном жесте:

— Не смотри на меня, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы так подставляться, и, вообще-то, мы с Джиненом очень счастливы вместе.

— Да никто не будет сейчас меняться, потерпи до конца года, — второй раз за вечер повторяет зевающий Джинён, — может всё ещё наладится.

А после паузы заканчивает:

— Или сама необходимость исчезнет.

Джинён с Марком собирают мусор по пакетам, моют стаканы и чашки, чуть не перебив половину, и оттаскивают его грязную одежду в прачечную на первом этаже, чтобы травмированный Джексон сам туда не прыгал.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он разглядывает чужую заваленную вещами кровать и думает, что Джебом так и не вернётся, снова оставшись ночевать непонятно где, но тот заявляется с постной миной, когда Джексон уже перебинтовывает по-новой после душа ногу. Он скидывает с кровати свои сумки и вываливает из них прямо на пол туго скрученные листы ватманов, завёрнутые в ткань пахучие подрамники и склеившиеся между собой ровно обрезанные куски картона.

А потом без разбора закидывает все это в безразмерный мусорный пакет и придавливает сверху ногой. Раздаются душераздирающий хруст сминаемой бумаги и треск картона.

— Ты зачем это делаешь? — обескуражено спрашивает Джексон со своего места, он даже бинт бросает на полпути.

— А куда это девать, — Джебом запихивает в шуршащий пакет ещё одну папку, — бесполезный мусор.

Он мечется по комнате, выгребая все свои ящики, в темный мешок летят даже кисти и скрученные тюбики краски. Джексону он кажется больным и выжженым пусанским солнцем, а не отдохнувшим после каникул, проведенных у моря. Торчащие из дырок на джинсах коленки, растрепанный маленький хвостик, покачивающийся на затылке, и непривычная серёжка в носу только усиливают это впечатление, делая Джебома каким-то неопрятным и уставшим.

— Как прошли каникулы? — спрашивает Джексон, наблюдая за безжалостной расправой над стопкой карандашных набросков.

— Прошли, — ёмко отвечает Джебом и неловко роняет пару измятых листов. Они проскальзывают в миллиметрах над полом, и Джексон подхватывает один из них прежде, чем тот успевает нырнуть к нему под кровать. С листа на него смотрят его же глаза. Джебом, не глядя, требовательно протягивает руку, но Джексон расправляет рисунок и откладывает на постель рядом.

— Я оставлю у себя, это всё-таки мой портрет.

— Нет.

— Нет?

Джебом нехотя поднимает на него взгляд и решительно затягивает завязки на пакете, в который его самого можно было бы упаковать, и осталось бы еще место для всех его заморочек.

— Нет, не оставишь.

Он в два шага добирается до кровати, намереваясь забрать лист, но Джексон проворно выдёргивает рисунок из его пальцев в последний момент и, забыв про свою ногу, вскакивает с места.

— Он тебе даже не нужен, в чем проблема? — спрашивает, подняв лист высоко над головой. Толка от этого мало, Джебом всё равно его выше, ему даже не приходится встать на носки, чтобы вцепиться в свободный край.

— Не хочу, чтобы он у тебя был.

Джебом сжимает пальцы, бумага комкается с глухим звуком. Джексон отводит резко руку назад, балансирует на одной ноге и заваливается немного, боясь рухнуть на кровать позади, он цепляется рефлекторно за Джебома напротив. Ладонь ложится аккурат на голую поясницу между поясом джинс и задравшейся футболкой, холодная кожа под рукой быстро покрывается мурашками. Джебом подаётся вперёд сначала, уходя от прикосновения горячей ладони, а потом, почти ткнувшись носом Джексону в скулу, резко дёргается в обратную сторону.

Рисунок над головой трещит и рвётся, Джексон опускает руку вниз со своим куском и зло смотрит на такого же сердитого Джебома перед ним. Они опять слишком близко, и можно даже рассмотреть шелушащийся после солнечного ожога нос и темные родинки на лице, их больше, чем Джексон привык видеть на расстоянии. Не очень трезвый, он почему-то решает, что самое время их пересчитать, и когда Джебом ещё раз пытается шагнуть назад, только крепче перехватывает его поперек спины.

— Неудачная шутка, озвученная дважды, раздражает в два раза сильнее, — зачем-то говорит Джебом и пихает его в грудь. До Джексона с опозданием доходит, что в тот раз — перед тем, как получить в глаз — он сказал, что просто пошутил.

— Пусти меня.

Джексон не сдвигается с места. Он, выходит, оскорбил его тогда словами. Не действием.

— Джексон, — Джебома всего передёргивает, когда он проводит ему большим пальцем по выпирающим позвонкам, — что тебе от меня надо?

— Не знаю, — Джексон убирает все-таки руку и плюхается на кровать. Джебом подбирает с пола остатки рисунка, подхватывает пакет и уходит, оставив дверь настежь раскрытой.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why must I decide about tomorrow, today?_   
_How should I know what tomorrow will bring?_   
_My path and my dreams are fading_   
_If I could turn back time and see my future_   
_I would know which way to go_   
_I would know where my path is_

_Tomorrow, Today_   
_JJ-Project_

Вся его жизнь видится ему чередой неправильных решений и неверно сделанных поворотов на каждой её развилке. Можно было бы бесконечно перекладывать ответственность на кого-то другого, винить в его неудачах расположение звезд в момент рождения, но туда, где он сейчас оказался, он пришел своими ногами. Сам.

Обложенный со всех сторон рисунками и пестрыми холстами Джебом как никогда испытывает необходимость отмотать время назад и ни за что не подавать документы на факультет изобразительных искусств. Это было очередной ошибкой, в которой ему некого винить. Впервые это чувство появляется сразу же после первого просмотра, когда хмурые преподаватели его не ругали, но и не хвалили, они бесстрастно скользили глазами по его работам и выставляли ничего не значащие для него баллы. Среди студентов их курса, понимает тогда Джебом, он не выделяется ни в плохом, ни в хорошем смысле. Он просто по-прежнему никакой.

Сидя сейчас на полу кухни, он отчего-то как никогда ярко вспоминает тот момент, когда увидел себя в списках студентов. Недоумение. Разочарование. Страх. Вот что он чувствовал, стоя в тесном коридоре, заполненном такими же желторотыми вчерашними школьниками. Где-то глубоко внутри он не хотел, чтобы его имя там было. Потому что, наверное, уже тогда знал, что не художник.

Сыльги называет это арт-блоком, когда Джебом снова портит свою курсовую. Джебом называет это отсутствием таланта. Холст тонет каждый раз под толстым слоем краски и вздувается. Сыльги замечает, что он торопится, не дает краске закрепиться, Джебом знает, что холст гибнет, потому что сам он захлебывается своими чувствами, а его голова забита абсолютно другим. “Рисуй, что нравится”, — пишет ему Сыльги в ночь перед просмотром. Джебом смотрит в окно, за которым сгорает еще один его бесполезно прожитый день, и сгорает вместе с ним.

Стволы бамбука вырастают сами собой на длинном листе рисовой бумаги, небрежно разложенном прямо на полу. Бамбук крепкий, прямой, и надежный, его может согнуть ветер, буря и дождь, но он никогда не сломается. Он — настоящий пример мужества и выносливости. Он — идеальный.

Чёрные линии складываются в тонкие длинные листья, скалистые горы в свете утреннего солнца и в выученные на занятиях китайской каллиграфии иероглифы “Красота” и “Рассвет”. Джебом ложится рядом с рисунком, бросив кисть мимо банки с водой, и чувствует себя выпотрошенным и сломленным.

— Это не мое дело, но не лежи на полу. На улице минус, а с балкона тянет, застудишься.

Первым порывом Джебом хочет перевернуть лист с рисунком, да и вообще кинуться собирать всё, что на виду. А потом вдруг понимает, что это уже не важно, сама необходимость прятаться кажется нелепой на фоне других вещей вроде собственной бестолковости и непригодности.

— Хён? — заспанный Джексон присаживается на корточки рядом, Джебом слышит сильный запах стирального порошка, которым тот стирает свое постельное бельё, и шмыгает носом, — ты что, плачешь?

— Нет, — Джебом трёт чешущиеся от усталости глаза и садится, — иди спать.

— Я уже проснулся, ты опять просидел до утра, — он долго разглядывает рисунок, тянется, чтобы провести по линиям пальцами, но в последний момент соображает, что тушь ещё не высохла, — красиво получилось. Мне в детстве говорили, что я должен быть как бамбук, ну, знаешь, гибким и стойким в любых ситуациях.

— Ты преуспел, — Джебом подбирает кисть, оставившую длинный черный след на полу, — во всем.

Джексон зевает и приглаживает торчащие во все стороны волосы. Кажется, ему неловко от его слов, но приятно.

— Ты всё закончил? — он вертит головой, пытаясь объять весь творческий хаос, который Джебом устроил за ночь, — может, помочь? Я видел, как Джинён вчера клеил тебе рамки на картон, я тоже могу.

— Просто не трогай ничего.

До итогового просмотра остаётся всего ничего, до конца года тоже, а у него и правда не всё закончено. Джебом любит делать всё на максимум, до конца, поэтому он быстро собирает всё по папкам, аккуратно скручивает высохший лист с бамбуком и отмывает пол от клея и красок, пока Джексон продолжает топтаться рядом с не зашторенным окном, встречая рассвет. Вытерев руки, Джебом, словно продолжая разгребать созданный им же беспорядок, подходит к взромоздившемуся только что на стол Джексону, кладёт руки ему на сонное лицо и, крепко зажмурившись, целует. Обычное касание губ вначале вызывает в голове целый шторм эмоций, а потом — полный штиль. Спокойствие и умиротворение растекаются по до предела натянутым последний год нервам и делают его легким и расслабленным.

Джебом отстраняется и отнимает ледяные ладони. У Джексона напротив глаза падающего с крыши человека.

— Я всё закончил.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tell me, tell me_   
_So tell me which way to go_

_Tomorrow, Today_   
_JJ-Project_

Как можно тише Джексон вытаскивает свой чемодан из спальни и клянет себя за то, что не сделал этого еще с вечера. Неподъемный чемодан предательски бумкается о коленки и грохочет о косяк, Джексон втягивает голову в плечи и прислушивается к тяжелому дыханию отсыпающегося после последнего экзамена Джебома. Сопение за спиной не меняет ритма, но кровать скрипит, потому что Джебом переворачивается на бок. Одеяло с него сползает на пол, он зябко ёжится во сне и подтягивает коленки к груди, почти утыкаясь в них не дышащим носом.

Джексон мнется на пороге, потом оттаскивает чемодан к сложенным у входной двери сумкам и возвращается. Плотнее закрывает шторы, чтобы утреннее солнце не било Джебому в глаза, потом подходит к его кровати и аккуратно возвращает одеяло на место. Джебом нахмуривается во сне и надсадно шмыгает, но всё равно не просыпается. Уезжать не попрощавшись кажется неправильным, особенно в свете последних событий. Они так и не поговорили, Джебом просто не вернулся в тот день, эгоистично оставив Джексона разгребать мешанину чувств в одиночку.

Присев на корточки, он долго разглядывает как никогда спокойное лицо Джебома и, наверное, завидует этому его смирению. Джексон убирает осторожно волосы с его лица, придвигается почти вплотную, но в последний момент передумывает, проводит пальцами ему по холодным губам, поднимается на ноги и уходит, плотно закрыв дверь спальни.

***

Погода в Шанхае на Новый год бьет все рекорды омерзительности. Ледяной ветер и дождь, чередующийся с мокрым снегом, загоняют всех под крышу бабушкиного дома, насквозь пропахшего печеньем и мандаринами. Почти все праздники Джексон проводит под пледом и надзором соскучившихся родителей, и семейные посиделки с привычным сценарием хоть немного дают отвлечься от шума тяжело ворочающихся разных мыслей в голове. Джексону, чья жизнь всегда была расписана по минутам, сложно теперь взять самому за неё ответственность, он вдруг с кристальной ясностью понимает, что не знает, чего на самом деле хочет, потому что привык слушать кого угодно, но никак не себя. И больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы кто-то снова решил всё за него, или чтобы всё решилось само собой с течением времени.

В один из дней каникул во дворе зацветает одна из веток сливы, той самой, радующей их своим пышным цветением каждый год сколько Джексон себя помнит. По-прежнему корявая и ветвистая она очень нехотя просыпается от долгого сна, как и все года до этого, чтобы подарить им всем надежду о скорой весне и потеплении. Джексон нетерпеливо ждет, когда засыпанное мокрым снегом дерево покроется крупными темно-розовыми цветами всё целиком, но слива не выдерживает затяжного снегопада и с глухим треском ломается ещё до того, как распускаются все скованные льдом бутоны.

Бабушка, под чьим руководством он с сожалением убирает из сада обломанные, царапающие руки ветки, сетует, что промедлила и пустила всё на самотек, когда нужно было помочь дереву пережить выдавшейся суровой зиму, а теперь момент упущен, и сильно покалеченная слива скорее всего больше никогда не сможет зацвести. Джексон нянчит в руках ещё живые тонкие веточки с бархатными бусинами свернутых цветков и ощущает ком в горле. Ему обидно за забытую всеми всегда молчаливую сливу, и вместе с бабушкой скрупулезно обрабатывает свежие раны дерева каким-то раствором, а после расставляет по дому в вазы еще не погибшие ветки, давая им последний шанс распуститься.

Каникулы кажутся бесконечными, они длятся и длятся, делая Джексона беспокойным. Ему хочется поскорее вернуться в кампус, он зачеркивает последние квадратики в настенном календаре до самолета, умирая от ожидания, и чуть не выпрыгивает из окна аэропорта к своему самолету, когда настает пора возвращаться.

Комната общежития встречает его тишиной, пустотой и запахом чистящих средств. Со стены пропали плакаты с Нирваной, в углу больше не сложены аккуратной стопкой прочитанные и ненужные уже книги, вместо пушистого черного покрывала на кровати лежит местное серое. Джексон неверяще смотрит на пустые полки шкафов и, бросив свои вещи, уносится к коменданту.

Джебом не сменил комнату, он просто забрал вещи и уехал. Совсем.

Вернувшись, Джексон садится на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях, нестерпимо хочется отмотать время назад и сделать всё по-другому, внутри вспыхивает злость на себя, не умеющего в этой жизни ничего решать самостоятельно, он долбит кулаком по кровати и в припадке бессильной ярости швыряет в стену подушкой. Под подушкой оказывается запрятанный небольшой скетчбук.

На каждой странице — он: руки, руки, руки, прикрытые глаза, приоткрытые губы, торчащие из-под одеяла щиколотки и плечи, перебинтованная ступня и снова руки, нарисованный одной линией профиль, прорисованная до деталей шея и его полноценный портрет, нарисованный, когда он уснул на кухне над конспектами перед экзаменом. На предпоследнем листе — ветки бамбука, похожие на те, которые Джебом рисовал тушью в ночь перед просмотром, только маленькие. На каждой странице — дата. Джексон смотрит на цифры внизу чуть желтых листов и понимает, что опоздал не на пару месяцев даже, а на целую жизнь.

***

— За каким чертом тебе его адрес? — Джинён, пытающийся одновременно позавтракать и дочитать страницу учебника, даже глаз на него не поднимает. Джексон расценивает это, как немое осуждение, и ёрзает.

— Он кое-что оставил, хочу отвезти.

Джинён всё-таки поворачивается к нему, долго смотрит и, цыкнув досадливо, говорит:

— Джебом уехал не из-за тебя, и если ты хочешь извиниться за что-то, то не утруждайся. Оставь его в покое, может, он перебесится и ещё вернется. Ему не дали забрать документы, уговорили на академ.

— Поговаривают, что их староста ругалась так, что он был согласен на всё, лишь бы она перестала на него кричать, — Марк присаживается с другого бока и утаскивает с джиненовой тарелки сосиску.

— Не на всё, — Джинён недовольно пыхтит, — он же так и не остался.

— Да не хочу я извиняться, мне правда нужно кое-что отдать ему, — Джексон с независимым видом чешет затылок, — а почему, кстати, он уехал?

— Захотелось, — коротко отвечает Джинён, — он всегда делает то, что ему хочется.

Молчит немного, потом тяжело вздыхает и заканчивает:

— Бестолочь.

— Он тебе хён, вообще-то, — хихикает Джексон и лохматит ему волосы. Джинён тоже смеётся и тычет в ответ локтем в бок.

— Он мой друг, во-первых, — захлопывает книгу, — а во-вторых, Джебом в Кояне, а я тут. И могу говорить всё, что угодно.

Джексон лыбится.

— Давай уже адрес, друг, мне правда очень-очень нужно.

***

Автобус привозит его в Коян ближе к обеду субботы, апрельское солнце греет Джексона всю дорогу сквозь окно, и он вылезает наружу весь пропотевший и вялый, но всё такой же решительный. У ворот нужного ему дома его встречает серая кошка, она глядит на него как-то подозрительно своими глазищами и терпеливо ждет, пока он нажмет на кнопку звонка. Наверное, ей тоже очень хочется внутрь. По ту сторону долго тихо, будто никого нет дома, идея приехать просто так, без предупреждения, запоздало кажется ему очень глупой.

Не зная, что делать теперь, Джексон присаживается рядом с кошкой, хочет её погладить, но та шипит и больно дерёт когтями руку как раз тогда, когда ворота с протяжным скрипом открываются. Сначала Джексон смотрит на аккуратные босоножки, потом на ноги, прикрытые светлой тканью платья, а потом, поднявшись, утыкается взглядом в женскую версию Джебома. От этой похожести даже дух захватывает, и вместо вежливого приветствия Джексон так и говорит:

— Обалдеть. Вы так похожи.

И, смутившись, добавляет:

— Здрасьте. А Джебом дома?

Поднимаясь по скрипучей лестнице на мансарду, Джексон прокручивает всё то, что он собирается сказать Джебому, закрывшемуся от всего мира за простой деревянной дверью. Но, когда, так и не получив после стука ответа, осторожно нажимает на ручку, в голове становится пусто, потому что в нос бьет знакомый запах растворителя и красок, а со стен на него смотрят плакаты с Нирваной, по которым он успел соскучиться.

Джебом спит, как тогда, когда Джексон с ним так и не решился попрощаться. Даже одеяло также валяется на полу, и нос его ни черта не дышит. Но волосы теперь коротко острижены и топорщатся смешным ёжиком, а еще исчез пирсинг из носа, будто Джебом в один день решил обнулить весь предыдущий год и начать всё заново. Джексон тихонько подходит ближе, опирается коленом на край кровати и несмело касается прохладной щеки, потом проводит пальцем по скуле и, наклонившись ниже, целует. Губы у Джебома сухие и обветренные, и целоваться с ним спящим странно, но Джексона всё равно захлестывает восторгом от того, что он смог это сделать. Сам.

Просыпается Джебом лениво и очень медленно, он пытается отвернуться и, бурча — “Нора, отвали”, залепляет Джексону звонкую оплеуху. Джексон решает, что эту оплеуху тоже вполне заслужил, как и тот синяк под глазом, и просто чмокает недовольно скорчившегося Джебома в нос.

— Привет, — говорит Джексон, когда взгляд напротив становится осмысленным, — знаешь, ты не всё закончил.

Джебом смотрит на него с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, он крепко зажмуривается на пару-тройку секунд, видимо, думая, что ему это снится, и после тычет всё еще нависающему над ним Джексону пальцем в подбородок.

— Твой альбом для рисования… — Джексон тяжело сглатывает, — в нём осталась пустая страница.

Джебом ничего не говорит, рассматривая его снизу. Молчание его кажется мучительно долгим и выматывающим даже больше поездки сюда на автобусе. И, когда терпение Джексона почти заканчивается, Джебом накрывает глаза сгибом локтя и, наконец-то, открыто ему улыбается.

***

Следующей зимой израненная прошлогодней непогодой слива в саду всё же зацветает.


End file.
